


The One With The Perfect Kiss

by Effie_Peletier



Category: F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Friends
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluffy, Romance, Smuty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Effie_Peletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Pheebs had never forgotten what Joey had done for her that night? What if, all those years later, they had been reminiscing about the whole affair and one thing had led to the other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past Times

**Author's Note:**

> So this'll be up in chapters or so, let me know what you think - I don't even know if anyone reads F.R.I.E.N.D.S fics anymore, but hey, no harm no foul right.  
> Would be awesome if people reviewed and such, would help me know if anyone reads my bullshit. :D  
> Stay awesome. :p  
> De. x

“Close your eyes.” Came Joey’s voice, making Phoebe tingle slightly, as she did as she was told. Smiling a little as her brain started to ponder what would happen next, she trusted Joey, trusted him with her life so whatever he was planning she knew she would accept, although what did happen next caught her a little off guard.  
His lips on hers in that second had sent so many things through her head, she doesn’t open her eyes, thinking that maybe this is just another story playing through her mind as it has so many times before. Thinking back all those years to when they had first kissed when she pretended to be her sister to let Joey down easily. But this, this was even better than the last time, when she’d volunteered to kiss him. She’d passed it off as an opportunity to help him, but selfishly she always knew that she’d just wanted one last time.  
But here they were again, and everything she’d fought off, all the emotions and all the feelings that she’d managed to push away, or more rightly, meditate away, came right back.  
His lips were soft and tender, just as she remembered them, although there was something else behind them now, something more. Or perhaps she was just projecting.  
Their grasp on one another now a little more firm, his hand holding her arm and the other on the back of her head as her hands came up to his biceps and clung there. She didn’t want this to end, she would do anything to make this last. When she’d mentioned about her not having had the ‘perfect kiss’ before her 31st birthday, she’d never imagined that Joey would come and give it to her. But here they were – and it really was perfect. 

When he broke away, she let her eyes open for the first time since his amazing voice had said for her to close them. Her heart in her mouth and her eyes fixed on him, she scanned his beautifully handsome features for a trace of something more. Something that would make her believe that this kiss had meant more to him than just ticking something off of her stupid list.  
His smile as he looked at her made her heart skip a beat. Perhaps she wasn’t being daft, or she wasn’t projecting. Maybe he felt something too, but was just as terrified as her to start something, because he didn’t want to break this almost perfect friendship up.  
And of course, nothing would happen between them, it never could. They were best friends, and relationships tend to break up friendships. Unless you find your lobster. Then – who knows – it could last a life time.  
As soon as his hands fell from her, she felt the cool air on her skin as the heat from him faded, and as much happiness had been in her heart just a few seconds ago, was now replaced with the feeling of loss and slight sorrow. Still his eyes weren’t leaving hers, she never really wanted them to, but she knew they would.  
His words fell on deaf ears, although she knew what he had said and it had made her smile, she couldn’t get the feeling of him against her out of her mind, the sound of his words before that were still echoing in her mind and part of her wanted to race to him, pin him against the closest wall and never let him leave her to walk home alone.  
All she wanted right now, was his lips on hers again, but she knew that probably would never happen. And of course, Phoebe knew, that whenever the word probably was involved, it meant never ever, ever. She’d learnt that from years and years’ worth of experience.  
Her walk home ended up being a walk around Central Park and then home, all the time it took was filled with her just thinking about what that kiss had meant to her, and him, but as at the moment she was too far away to hear Joey’s thoughts she concentrated on her own feelings.  
Again, she thought back to the time when they’d first kissed, on the couch, in Central Perk, she’d been totally stunned into a non-existent silence afterwards, being completely caught off when he’d called her name, the only thing she was capable of thinking about for weeks after that experience was what it would be like to sleep with him, which was an odd feeling, especially as they always hung out together.  
Never had she thought that she would ever feel that way about one of her closest friends, but now, now she wanted more, she’d tasted the teaser, now she wanted to buy the whole box of Joey treats.  
But it could never happen, no, she wouldn’t allow herself to think of him like that, she wouldn’t allow herself to spoil their friendship, she’d lost one too many things in this world she wasn’t about to let herself soil something as perfect as her and Joey.  
But then of course, she thought about the second time she’d kissed him, it had only been about a year after their first, when she’d offered to help him out. Sure, she knew that she was being selfish, and that she just wanted to see that what she had felt the first time actually meant anything or was it simply because he was a friend.  
Well after the second time, she knew, for certain that that was more than a kiss. At least for her.  
And now what, the third time had just happened and all she could think of was him, all she wanted was Joey, for years after her second experience she’d started to imagine what it would be like to be with him, not just sexually but emotionally too. He was always there for her, he’d never let her down, and she imagined that he never would. They didn’t fight much, but when they did it was over things that really mattered and not just little things like other couples…  
She finally reached her apartment around 1am, after leaving around 11 from Central Perk.  
For the first time she realised she’d been smiling all the way, also that she was frozen bloody stiff. 

Her mind drifted back to Joey as she let herself in and ran a bath for herself. She really ought to find a way to push him out of her head. She’d done it before, she’d be able to do it again. Although she wasn’t sure how many times she could kiss him before she lost control and bedded the guy, and she knew it would be good. Oh the things those two knew about sex, just to imagine him grabbing her and making sweet ass love to her, everywhere, all over her apartment. Whispering sweet nothing’s into her ear as he lingered on every part of her body, knowing all the perfect places to touch, to make her want him more and more until they finally made – oh god, perhaps she needed a shower instead… a really really cold one.  
She managed to shake the thoughts from her mind long enough to take a bath and get some sleep. The last thing she told herself before she drifted to sleep was that ‘tomorrow was a new day, and that Joey Tribbiani is just your friend…. For now’


	2. Reminiscing

“Wait, you’ve thought of me and you having sex?” came the astounded voice of Joey that knocked Phoebe out of her reminiscing and back into the real world. Blushing a little she nodded.  
“I’ve thought of me having sex with other people if that helps…” she paused, smirking at Joey before detaching her eyes from him and looking around the room, only now realising how utterly stunned they looked, Monica’s mouth a gape, Chandler fidgeting with something on the table, Ross seemed to be adjusting his non-existent tie and Rachel just seemed turned on. Phoebe’s eyes went back to Joey, she’d only recounted a little of her thoughts, the majority of the realisations she’d come to that night she’d left out of her little story just covering how many times she and Joey had kissed to the rest of the group and how amazing he was…  
She hadn’t realised that they didn’t want all the details, then again, this was her what had they been expecting when asked to recall the best kisses she’d ever had? Of course she was going to say Joey – it was Joey! She moved a little. Her eyes darting to each one of her friends again before landing back on Joey. "Right, I guess that's my turn done... Joey?" She raised an eyebrow at him signiling him to start answering the question. "Oh well um... Rachel, you're pretty good at kissing..." He said slowly. His face twised into concentration. At this Pheobe's heart dropped. Perhaps she had waited too long to air these thoughts... Maybe she should have told him before... Was it too late? "But Pheebs out of all the girls I've kissed... And I've kissed a lot, A LOT, of women. You're on top baby. " he finished with a wink at Pheobe. Making her heart skip a beat. A deep blush rose on her cheeks as she batted away the complement with a few shakes of her hand and a swish of her hair. "Should we err give you two a room?" Chandler asked in his mocking voice. Earning him a glare from Monica. "Pheobe. Bedroom. Now." Monica stood, dragging Rachel up with her and moving off into the spare room. Motioning to Pheobe to follow. The boys sitting a little dumbfounded as Pheobe shrugged and followed the other two women into the room. "Pizza?" Asked Joey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short I shall update soon. Enjoy.   
> De. x


	3. Convincing

“How long have you been thinking like that about Joey?” Came Monica’s abrupt question as soon as the door was closed behind them, Rachel’s eyes asking the same question as Phoebe looked between them.  
“Couple years… why, what’s the problem?” She asked back, a little surprised at how the other two were acting.  
Rachel was next to speak up -  
“You realise that you’re basically saying that you’ve been in love with him for a couple years?” her voice a little shriller than usual as she eyed Pheebs with an uncertain grin. Monica nodding along with Rachel’s word.  
“WHAT?! I am so not saying that! Its just… I don’t know a little crush, nothing to get so dramatic over… yikes!” she answered, waving her hands around a little as she perched on the bed, still a little dumb founded over how her friends were reacting to her silly little story, part of her regretting ever saying anything in the first place.  
“Pheebs, not to sound crazy here but um --- ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?” Monica raised her voice a little, bringing it back down as soon as she remembered that there was only a door stopping the boys listening in.  
“You and Joey have been closer than ever of late, you’ve been hanging around him since the day he moved in, and okay I don’t blame you for having a crush on him at first but this is a little more than a crush! Don’t you think?” She finished off in a hushed tone as she sat crossed legged next to Phoebe.  
Phoebe blinked, thinking it over now that Monica had said it out loud, perhaps it was a little more serious than she thought. She moved her eyes to Rachel who simply raised her eyebrows and nodded.  
“Oh dear…” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joey sprang up off of the couch as soon as the doorbell rang, running to the door like some demented dog he swung it open and grabbed the pizza out of the poor delivery guys hand.  
“Chandler, do your thing.” He said as he went back over to the couch and flipped the lid open of the pizza.  
Sighing Chandler moved over to the door and handed the guy the money, apologising to him as he closed the door.  
“Err, Joey… don’t you think there are more pressing matters right now?” he asked, turning round to look at his friend who was stuffing his face.  
“What could be more pressing than pizza?!” Joey responded, through a mouthful.  
“Phoebe…” Ross answered behind him. “I mean like, she did just basically say she’s in love with you!” he added.  
“What? No she didn’t… she just said I was a good kisser, honestly, don’t you ever listen Ross?”  
Chandler shook his head.  
“You can be so damn dense sometimes…”  
Joey frowned at his friend as he flopped back onto the couch next to him.  
“What’d you mean?” he asked, brow still furrowed, mouth once again filled with pizza, a small strip of cheese hanging out.  
“Can’t you see it Joey?” Ross asked, earning him a confused Joey face, Ross sighed. “The way she looks at you – I mean, I wished Rachel would look at me all through high school – and then she did…”  
“I think what Ross is trying to say is,” Chandler cut in, “That Phoebe has been thinking about you so much that perhaps her actions have reflected what she has been feeling, and sometimes that shows in someone’s eyes… you noticed anything different about her lately?”  
Joey blinked, looking between Ross and Chandler and swallowing, hard.  
“Wait – you think she’s got a thing for me?” he asked, his eyes lighting a little as he said it.  
“Finally the penny drops.” Chandler cut in with a shake of his head, Ross simply face palmed and waited for Joey’s response.  
“So when she was talking about me being her best kiss, you think that she meant she wanted to be with me? Like a couple? Cause I mean that would be great but… me and Phoebe… you think something like that would work? We’ve been like best friends for ages… I don’t know – wouldn’t it kinda ruin things???” this all came out rather quickly, Joey’s head was spinning and he was only 2 slices into his pizza…  
“You should talk to her – we don’t know what she’s feeling… but what it sounded like was, that she wants to be with you Joey…” Ross huffed slowly.  
“Right…” Joey nodded, grabbing another slice and taking a bite. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what are you gonna do?!” Rachel asked, a hand on Phoebe’s shoulder as her friend sat, staring at the wall like it was a wide open abyss that she was about to jump into.  
“Phoebe… you okay?” Monica asked gently, cocking her eyebrows, attempting to snap her out of the trance like state she was in.  
“Yeah…” Phoebe answered slowly, her eyes never moving, there was so much going through her head right now, only if she’s known that that little story of hers would end up with this much mess she would have simply told everyone that David was her best kiss and leave it at that… but now she was faced with this HUGE decision, should she talk to Joey? Tell him what she had been feeling? Thinking? But then what? Would it lead to something? She didn’t know what to do, and for the first time in her life, she didn’t want to just go with the flow and say what happens happens, this was Joey Tribbiani, the man that she cared about, and maybe, just maybe, cared about her in the same way.  
“D’you think I should talk to him?” she finally responded wearily.  
“Probably sweetie.” Rachel replied, sliding her hand to Phoebe’s back and rubbing a small circle there.  
“I think that would be best – probably for the both of you, I mean like, Chandler and I talked about it, I mean us, before we became a definite thing, and it does help. Like, a lot.” Monica chimed in, sounding probably happier than she should have been.  
“But what if we just end up ruining out friendship? He’s my best friend, sorry Monica, but really… I don’t wanna loose him – you guys, and him, you’re all I have… “  
“He’s not that kinda guy – I’m sure, even if you two don’t become a thing – you’ll still be friends…” Rachel answered.  
“But won’t it be weird? Two failed relationship couples in one group of friends, like you and Ross still freaks me out, and I don’t want me and Joey to be like that – sorry Rachel…”  
Monica snorted a laugh but covered it with a weird sneezing sound.  
“Joey isn’t like Ross, he won’t make things weird. I know he won’t – you should talk to him, it’ll do you both good to air things – “Rachel replied, shooting Monica an evil glare.  
Phoebe simply nodded, then stood up, then sat back down, then stood back up again and giggled.  
“Ohh – head rush.” She smirked to herself before heading towards the door. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joey was pacing, he didn’t know where to start, of course he’d felt things for Phoebe, he just wasn’t very good at knowing what those feelings were, maybe there were just friend feelings or they could be more, he was a man with little sense for these things and right now he was more concerned about what the hell he would say to his friend when she came out of the bedroom with the other two girls. Surly they wouldn’t have been talking about the same thing… or maybe they had been and they had talked Phoebe out of the whole thing – also he knew that she would be a little annoyed at him for not saving her a slice of pizza and that scared him a little more. Annoyed Phoebe was scary. Even to him.  
Although this thought made him smile, a warm feeling rising in his chest made him wonder, maybe he did feel something more for her… something that had been there all along, and he was too blind to see it…  
“Joey, can you stop with the pacing! Monica’ll get mad if there’s a hole in her floor!” Chandler stood and walked over to his friend.  
“I’m sure the girls will come out in a minute and then you and Phoebe can go and talk about all this, and then that’ll be it, all solved, and either something will change, or nothing will – that’s all.”  
Joey nodded, taking in a breath and sighing.  
“But what if something does change?”  
“Then we’ll have a drink and order more pizza, sound good?” Chandler raised his eyebrows slightly and placed his hands on Joey’s shoulders.  
“Yeah – although I do have one question.”  
“What’s that bud?”  
“If something doesn’t change, will we still order more pizza?” 

Before Chandler could respond, the door of the bedroom swung open and Phoebe was there, a worried look on her face. Monica appeared behind her and pushed her out of the door, followed by Rachel.  
All of them silent, observing what Joey and Phoebe would do. 

“Awww, you had pizza?” Phoebe moaned  
Joey cracked a grin.  
“You errr, wanna go get some more – and um, maybe talk about things?”  
Phoebe nodded grabbing her bag and waving at the girls as Joey opened the door for her and they both left. 

“Well that was easy…” Chandler joked as the door clicked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever -- I hope you like it, shall add more soon! <3  
> Comment and like! <3


End file.
